girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Auggie Matthews
August "Auggie" Matthews is a main character in Girl Meets World. ''He's the seven year old son of Cory and Topanga and Riley's little brother. When he grows up, he wants to be like his father. He believed himself to be Riley's twin, as shown in the pilot. Auggie is portrayed by August Maturo. History Season 1 'Girl Meets Sneak Attack When Auggie claimed not to like his favorite TV show any more and wanted to give up his favorite stuffed toy, Topanga and Cory worried he was growing up too quickly. Auggie felt the need to be more mature since he was "dating" Ava, a six-year-old girl who lives in their apartment building. Riley helped her brother see that it is important to be a child as long as you can. Girl Meets Popular Auggie had a close bond with Mrs. Svorski who ran a local bakery. When Mrs. Svorski was facing eviction, Auggie's love of the bakery pushed Topanga to look inside herself and see what's right. Topanga gave Mrs. Svorski money for a stake in the restaurant, so Mrs. Svorski could keep the bakery going. Girl Meets Smackle When Ava told Auggie they might meet other people in the future, Auggie feared his relationship with Ava might not last as long as that of his parents. Topanga realized her storied relationship with Cory might have been having a negative effect on Auggie. Riley helped Auggie see that since Ava didn't actually break up with him, he still can have hope for their relationship. Girl Meets Brother When Cory and Topanga went out for the night to celebrate their anniversary, Auggie was delighted that Riley was going to babysit him for the first time. Auggie's excitement at spending the evening with his sister vanished when Riley invited Maya over and wasn't interested in playing with him. After Cory and Topanga decide not to go out and instead watch over their kids, Auggie told them he didn't want Riley as a sister any more. Rather than intervene, Cory and Topanga waited for Riley to learn the lesson herself. Riley eventually realized she should have spent the time with her little brother. Season 2 Girl Meets Gravity Auggie learnt about loss and appreciating the people around you while you can when Mrs. Svorski passed away. Girl Meets the New World When Auggie mades a new friend, Dewey (which he pronounced Doy), Topanga's insistence on being right threatened Auggie's friendship. Auggie considers Dewey his first "bro". Girl Meets the Tell-Tale-Tot After Riley and Maya sneaked out to attend a party that Uncle Josh was attending, Auggie arrived in Riley's room to sleep with her, however he noticed that she was gone. Auggie lied to cover for Riley. He was then grounded for one whole week. Then when asked if he brushed his teeth, Auggie replied yes, however the tater tot then appeared on his shoulder to signify that he was lying. Girl Meets Rules When Ava was worried that she was losing Auggie to a nicer girl, she asked Topanga to help her try to be more friendly and polite around him. Auggie then returned home, very shocked and unhappy with her new personality. He admitted to her that he likes her just the way she is. Girl Meets Hurricane When Maya changed her look, Auggie asked if he could have her T-Shirt with the big tongue, because he likes the big tongue. Maya gave Auggie her T-Shirt (although this was not shown) we know because In the final scene Auggie is shown in the rolling stones T-Shirt. Girl Meets Fish Auggie was waiting for the class fish, so Riley could take it home. When Farkle arrived with the fish Auggie realized that Farkle had taken the fish to Phils Fish Store because there was a new castle in the bowl. Topanga told the class that Auggie watches Owl detective everyday; Auggie then says "Whooo dunnit." Auggie then told Riley to look after the fish because the fish means the world to him, when Riiley took a photo with the fish, the fish was found dead, much to the despair of Auggie. Auggie then decided to take on the case to find out what happened to Chelsea the Fish. Auggie and 'Lady A' (Ava) went over the suspect list, he told Ava they can both say 'Whoo dunnit' at the same time, but Ava tricked Auggie and said it first, Auggie asked why he always lets her get away that and Ava replied 'because she has the best baby teeth in the business'. Topanga (The other woman in his life) then gave them both gram crackers, they then went over the suspect list. Lucas shared a moment with Auggie in this episode when he was unable to pronounce some of his words. He spoke to Farkle and learnt that Farkle replaced Chelsea. After that he interviewed Lucas, Auggie was jealous when Ava flirted with Lucas. After learning that everyone in the class replaced Chelsea, it was up to Auggie to discover who killed Rileys fish. Finally, it was revealed that Auggie accidentally killed Chelsea by feeding her gram crackers, Auggie is deeply saddened by this news. Riley gives Auggie a new fish to keep because she knows that Auggie will take care of her. Information Auggie is Cory and Topanga's only son, and is the younger brother of Riley. He is the youngest in the Matthews Family. Personality At the very young age of seven, Auggie displays a lot of innocence. He is shown to be a young and adoring son to Cory and Topanga and a good brother to Riley. Relationships Family '''Cory Matthews Cory is Auggie's father. They have a strong bond. Auggie is usually there for Cory when Riley lets him down, and he comforts his dad. Auggie works as a spy and most recently got promoted by Cory to a "super spy" in Girl Meets Father. 'Topanga Matthews' Topanga is Auggie's mother. Auggie gets along great with his mother. Topanga usually has problems with his girlfriend and "wife", Ava Morgenstern. 'Riley Matthews' Riley is Auggie's older sister. Auggie loves his sister and he believes that he is Riley's twin, as shown in the pilot. 'Alan Matthews' Alan is Auggie's paternal grandfather. 'Amy Matthews' Amy is Auggie's paternal grandmother. 'Eric Matthews' Eric is Auggie's paternal uncle and his father's older brother. 'Morgan Matthews' Morgan is Auggie's paternal aunt and his father's younger sister. 'Joshua Matthews' Josh is Auggie's paternal uncle and his father's younger brother. 'Jedidiah Lawrence' Jedidiah is Auggie's maternal grandfather. 'Rhiannon Lawrence' Rhiannon is Auggie's maternal grandmother. 'Rosie McGee' Rosie McGee is Auggie's great grandmother. Friends 'Dewey' Dewey prefers to be called "Doy" (he claims the 'W' is silent) and Auggie knows. Auggie hopes they will become "bros." 'Maya Hart' Maya is Auggie's sister's best friend. In Girl Meets the Forgiveness Project, Auggie tells Riley that he often gets jealous of how much time she spends with Maya, because maybe if she wasn't there they could e together more. However, they are shown to have a good friendship as seen at the end of Girl Meets Brother. 'Farkle Minkus' Farkle is another one of Auggie's sister's friends. 'Shawn Hunter' Shawn is Auggie's uncle figure, who's also his father Cory's best friend. Despite not being biologically related, Shawn is still considered his uncle. Charlie Gardner Charlie spends midnight with Riley's brother Auggie. Auggie tells Charlie that it will be his first time staying up until midnight. One second before midnight, Auggie falls asleep on Charlie's shoulder. After Farkle spills Riley's secret, Charlie runs out and carries Auggie over his shoulder. Lucas Friar Romances 'Ava Morgenstern' Ava is Auggie's "girlfriend" (later "wife") and classmate. Auggie first described her as a classy older woman and he called her his new best friend instead of Mr. Googly. In Girl Meets Game Night Auggie and Ava are both partners during the family game, while in Girl Meets High School (Part 1) and Part 2, Auggie helps Ava cope with her dad leaving. Quotes Season 1 Girl Meets World Girl Meets Boy Girl Meets Sneak Attack Girl Meets Father Girl Meets the Truth Girl Meets Popular Girl Meets Maya's Mother Girl Meets Smackle Girl Meets Crazy Hat Girl Meets Brother Girl Meets Home for the Holidays Girl Meets Game Night Season 2 Girl Meets Gravity Girl Meets the New World Girl Meets the Secret of Life Girl Meets the Tell-Tale-Tot Girl Meets Rules Girl Meets Hurricane Girl Meets Fish Girl Meets Creativity Girl Meets Cory and Topanga Season 3 Girl Meets High School (Part 1) Girl Meets High School (Part 2) Girl Meets Jexica Girl Meets Permanent Record Girl Meets True Maya Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 1) Girl Meets I Do Girl Meets the Real World Girl Meets Bear Appearances Season One #Girl Meets World #Girl Meets Boy #Girl Meets Sneak Attack #Girl Meets Father #Girl Meets the Truth #Girl Meets Popular #Girl Meets Maya's Mother #Girl Meets Smackle #Girl Meets Crazy Hat #Girl Meets World: Of Terror #Girl Meets Friendship #Girl Meets Brother #Girl Meets Home for the Holidays #Girl Meets Game Night #Girl Meets Farkle's Choice #Girl Meets First Date #Girl Meets Demolition (minor role) Season Two #Girl Meets Gravity #Girl Meets the New World #Girl Meets the Secret of Life #Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels #Girl Meets the Tell-Tale-Tot #Girl Meets Rules #Girl Meets Hurricane #Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels Goes to Washington (mentioned only) #Girl Meets the New Teacher #Girl Meets Fish #Girl Meets Creativity #Girl Meets Cory and Topanga (minor role) #Girl Meets World: Of Terror 2 #Girl Meets Rah Rah #Girl Meets Texas (Part 3) #Girl Meets the Forgiveness Project #Girl Meets Belief #Girl Meets the New Year #Girl Meets STEM #Girl Meets Money #Girl Meets Commonism #Girl Meets Legacy Season Three #Girl Meets High School (Part 1) #Girl Meets High School (Part 2) #Girl Meets Jexica #Girl Meets Permanent Record #Girl Meets True Maya #Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 1) #Girl Meets I Do #Girl Meets the Real World #[[Girl Meets Bear Appearances: 47/63 Trivia * In Girl Meets Brother, it was revealed that his full name is August. *Originally the character's name was Norman, then Louis, (pronounced to rhyme with Riley) but ultimately was changed to match his actor's name, August. *August Maturo's younger brother, Ocean, plays young Auggie in the season 3 episode, Girl Meets Bear. * His best friend is his stuffed Mr. Googly. * Auggie has a stuffed Owl Detective. * He has a goldfish named Chelsea (105). * Unknown to all except his family and Ava, Auggie has an imaginary dog named "Scruffles." * In Girl Meets Father, he was promoted from Cory's "spy" to his "super-spy''.'' *He enjoys coloring and drawing with his parents. *He has a crush on his teacher, Mrs. Ducksberry. *Beyond, Ava, classmates Jenny Lewis and Emma Weathersby have had crushes on him. *Ava states Auggie's middle name is "Doggie." Auggie Doggie was a cartoon character created by the duo of William Hanna and Joseph Barbera in the 1960's for their renowned animation production company, Hanna-Barbera. it is a private pet endearment used only by Ava, and not Auggie's actual middle name.. *Among Auggie's favorite TV shows are Mr. Googly '''''and Owl Detective.'' *It's possible he's the male version of Morgan Matthews. *Auggie is absent in [[Girl Meets 1961|'''Girl Meets 1961]], [[Girl Meets the Forgotten|'Girl Meets the Forgotten']], [[Girl Meets Flaws|'Girl Meets Flaws']], and [[Girl Meets Master Plan|'Girl Meets Master Plan']] during season 1. *Auggie is absent in [[Girl Meets Pluto|'Girl Meets Pluto']], [[Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels Goes to Washington|'Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels Goes to Washington']], [[Girl Meets Yearbook|'Girl Meets Yearbook']], [[Girl Meets Semi-Formal|'Girl Meets Semi-Formal']], [[Girl Meets Farkle|'Girl Meets Farkle']], [[Girl Meets Rileytown|'Girl Meets Rileytown']], [[Girl Meets Texas (Part 1)|'Girl Meets Texas (Part 1)']], [[Girl Meets Texas (Part 2)|'Girl Meets Texas (Part 2)']], and [[Girl Meets the Bay Window|'Girl Meets the Bay Window']] during season 2. *Auggie is absent in [[Girl Meets Triangle|'Girl Meets Triangle']], [[Girl Meets Upstate|'Girl Meets Upstate']], and [[Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 1)|'Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 2)']] during season 3. *He has a habit of showing how old he is with his fingers, which he possibly picked up from Ava. *In Girl Meets Sneak Attack, he tries to be like his father. *Auggie has been the only character so far to be absent for three episodes in a row production-wise. *Auggie has been the first character to be absent for two episodes in a row. *Auggie has been absent for sixteen episodes throughout the series so far. *His favorite pastry is a Ukrainian bulochki. *He has broken the fourth wall twice, both during Halloween episodes. *He can speak French and sing. *In Girl Meets Smackle, it was revealed that he believes that when you meet someone you should be with them forever. This is due to Cory and Topanga's relationship. * He tends to wear suspenders, but never uses them, instead leaving them to dangle behind him. * He and Ava got "married" in Girl Meets First Date. * Mrs. Svorski gave Auggie an antique flour shaker with a final joke inside to remember her by. * After asking for it, Maya gives him a Rolling Stones T-shirt. * As shown in Girl Meets Fish, Auggie is an Owl Detective. * For unstated reasons, he hates the number 23. * He claims to have a podcast. * He signs his artwork as "August." * He once bit the face off Riley's Barry the Bear. * He has agreed to take piano lessons. * In Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 1) he only appears in the imaginary movie sequences. Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Main characters Category:The Matthews Family Category:Students Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Male characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3